Losing Faith
by AsherKingofWeebs
Summary: With the loss of both her father figure and her family, Seraphina struggles with grief, seeking out the very man she antagonizes for comfort. Reaver x Queen, Rated M for later chapters, Not a good description.
1. Prologue

A/N: First Fable 3 fic, just needed to get out some stuff. Don't worry that Reaver isn't in it yet, he'll be there soon enough!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of the characters.

They had done it.

Seraphina nearly couldn't believe it. She and her sister stood, defeated yet victorious, at the memorial of their beloved guardian, white stone gleaming in the dawn's light. The gunshots of the soldiers sounded off in unison, and Seraphina almost didn't notice when time froze, the telltale sign of the blind seeress, Theresa. She pretended to remain passive, simply listening to the woman's words as she commended the two on their tremendous victory, saving the kingdom while still being benevolent rulers. But of course, being called the Seraph queen, she already knew people admired her, worshipped her, even. It mattered not to her. While her sister became riled, and spat at the older Hero, Seraphina merely looked to the sun, feeling her heart wrench once more at the additional loss, the loss she would have to deliver to her people.

The world faded back into colour, and Logan looked to the two girls, sighing when he saw Seraphina's haggard look, one he'd seen in the mirror far too many times. Once the funeral ended, she turned immediately and headed to the front of the castle, careful not to allow her iron mask to slip. She raised her hand, and the crowd fell silent, a few murmurs arising at the sight of the older queen appearing alone.

"Albion," she began, her voice trembling, "has lost a great… great hero today. Though he was not of my blood, of my sister's blood, Sir Walter Beck was the closest thing to a Hero one could achieve. He was noble, kind.. He was a father to us in all ways but one." She took a breath then, casting her gaze to the stone railing and allowing her eyes to close momentarily. "And he is not the only father who shall be missed. My husband and children also rest within Avo's light on this day, and every day to follow. Albion is, once again, without an heir to the throne, because I, as a mother, have failed. I, as a Queen, have failed." The words were bitter on her tongue, and it was all she could do to attempt keeping her tears out of public view. "On this day, every year, Albion's flag shall be lowered, in memory of the sacrifice of Albion's royal family."

With that, she turned, striding back into the castle as Logan smoothed the crowd over, the guards rushing forward to hold back the mob of sympathizers. She turned the corner quickly, taking deep breaths before she reached her room, collapsing once she reached her bed and allowing her sobs to rack her body. She longed for the warm arms of her husband, for the small hands of her children to wipe away her tears, but she knew such desires were foolish. Even Reaver was nowhere to be found, and she detested him for his absence, balling her fists in the sheets and bringing them to her face once more, barely noticing her brother's presence until he knelt beside her, holding her in his arms the way he had when they were children. She clung to his thin form, hot tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking into the royal purple of his clothing.

"They're gone," she breathed, shaking as another sob threatened to break loose. "Forever. They're never coming back, Lo…"

"I know," he sighed. "I know. They're with Avo now, sister… They're happy, really..."

But Seraphina would never believe that. Once she'd been calmed to silence, she simply lay alone in her bed, and for the first time in years, she wished that someone else had been the victim of such a loss. Her most trusted advisor, father figure, gone, her children and husband, her first real love, gone from the world to a place she doubted she would reach. She placed a lazy hand over her heart, closing her eyes and allowing the pain radiating in her chest to spread, licking like a flame towards her fingers and toes. Her eyelids were heavy, and dark circles began to show under her eyes, but she couldn't sleep, for fear of the nightmares that haunted her nights, not knowing if they would return now that the darkness had left. She brought her hands to her face, sitting up and taking one of the books from her shelves before sitting down and attempting to lose herself in it. After a while, she sighed, allowing her book to clatter to the floor and slumping into the chair.

Bittersweet numbness overtook her until dawn.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: There's a lot of sadness in this chapter, but hey, that's what you're here for! Lots of buildup for the future, too. Hope you like it! Review this too, if you can! I love getting them! ^w^

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable or its characters.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The gentle light of dawn woke Seraphina from her slumber, and she stretched, a lazy smile on her face. Vincent would likely scold her for being up so-

 _Vincent._

The thoughts rushed back to her all at once, the motionless faces of her husband and children's faces burned into her retinas, and her eyes filled with tears once more. She couldn't stop the desperate cry that rose from her throat, the explosion of Will as she attempted to control herself, to rein herself in. She sobbed as she appeared, slumped, in the central room of the Sanctuary, falling into Jasper's arms and allowing her tears to freely fall. He held her and shushed her gently, simply allowing her grief. She wiped her eyes after a bit, shaking her head and standing. "I'm sorry," she said, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "I didn't mean.."

He shushed her, going over to the shelf where he kept her gifts and pulling a dark green envelope. Looking it over, he sighed and handed it to her. "He.. Your husband gave it to me when you became queen. He told me to give it to you when the time came, and.. Well, I do believe that time has come.

Seraphina took the letter hesitantly, nearly coming to tears when she saw how he had addressed it: 'To my Beloved Widow.' Her hand clamped over her mouth, and a short sob escaped her lips as she pressed it to her heart. She opened the envelope carefully, wanting to preserve any bit of him she had left. As she read the letter, her hands shook, and she tilted her head back to keep her tears from damaging the ink. She scanned it several times, drinking in every delicate arch and harsh line of his script before she folded it back up, placing it back inside the envelope and sighing, holding it and shaking her head. "Thank you," she croaked, holding the envelope and looking to her aging butler. "Jasper… Really, I.."

He smiled, shaking his head and shushing her once more. "I'll be around for a while yet, my dear girl," he laughed. "Go out on an adventure today, and we'll see if you feel better after that, okay?"

She nodded, smiling softly and looking to the map table. "I think I might," she sighed, feeling her heart twist when she saw the town of Brightwall, shaking her head and touching down into Millfields. A flash of bright light enveloped her, and she appeared in the gazebo on Bower Lake, looking much-too-hopefully at Reaver's mansion and sighing when she saw it was completely dark.

She strolled through the slopes, Aurora's shield slung over her shoulder. By increasing the guard budget, all the balverines and mercenaries in the area had gone, and she took a breath thinking of all the soldiers who had died before that, how many guards she had killed, how many children she might have orphaned with her own two hands. She trembled, cupping her hand over her mouth and running, sprinting away from the beautiful lake and to the Orphanage of Bowerstone Industrial.

The children all looked to her with hopeful faces, and for a moment she remembered coming here with Vincent, taking Paddy home and furnishing their little house in Bowerstone Market. She knelt down, and the children flocked to her, each of them wanting a bit of her affection, wanting to be held in the arms of their benevolent monarch. They were startled when she began crying, then, and they rushed to help her with that as well, wiping away her tears with small hands and kisses on her cheeks.

Seraphina stayed at the orphanage for hours, playing games with the children and watching wistfully over them, until night fell and she had to leave. She bid each child good night, kissing their foreheads and promising she would be back the next day with a smile, hiding her tears for her bedroom at the end of her walk home. As she pushed the door open, she allowed her first tear to fall, only to stop short at the man sitting on her bed, her heart skipping a beat as soft candlelight flickered, illuminating the heart-shaped mark on his cheekbone perfectly. "Reaver," she breathed, rushing forward into his waiting arms and allowing her sadness to freely flow while he stroked her hair and shushed her silently.

"Now, now," he said softly, a small, concerned smile playing on his lips. "It was only two days without me, my dear…"

"You ass," she sobbed, pulling him into a desperate, sloppy kiss. "I hate you so much.. You know what happened.."

"I do," he sighed, "And while I am very deeply sorry, there is, in fact, not a thing we can do about it but try and fix you up, hm? Who else is going to keep me in check?" His lips curved up into a smirk, and he scooped her up in his arms then, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Shall I stay here for the night, then?" he asked, setting her down on the sheets.

She nodded, pressing their foreheads gently together. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I think I'm going to start updating his on a weekly schedule, I know how difficult cliffhangers can be! Here we see our favourite deviant in all his possessive glory! Well, maybe not all of it... Anyway, this chapter is lemony, meaning if you can't handle it, don't read! This chapter doesn't have too much significance in terms of plot anyway, just something to illustrate the kind of relationship they have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or its characters. Seraphina is my imagined older sister of the Hero of Brightwall.

~o~o~o~o~

Seraphina awoke to soft rays of sunlight streaming through the window, stretching and settling herself once more against the warm presence beside her in the bed. The scent of clove cigars and whiskey hung in the air, and she snuggled further into the person next to her in an attempt to smell more of it. A warm hand trailed down her back, and she sighed in contentment, biting back a squeak as it groped her rear.

"Vincent," she sighed, "Can't you keep your hands off me for one morning?"

Reaver froze when she said that other man's name. That man was dead, and she was speaking of him right in front of him, his very hands on her skin. He nearly sneered, before remembering the state she was in.

"Oh, I think he'll be able to," he whispered, moving to straddle her hips from behind. "As for me.. Well, I don't think you'll have much luck."

Her eyes shot open at that, and she gasped as last night came flooding back to her mind. Had they drank anything? Well, Reaver almost always drank, but had she? She couldn't remember, furrowing her brow as his hands wandered her body intoxicatingly. With a squeal, she felt herself flipped over, her thighs now resting on either side of his body, and she nearly held her breath.

He was gorgeous.

By Avo, had she really not noticed before? His lips were so full, his brandy-coloured eyes piercing her like a bullet. She noticed the smugness in them, the smirk that played across his lips. Oh, she really did detest this man. He dipped down to kiss her, and she once again found herself lost, helpless to his kisses and melting to his touch. He was undressing her then, lifting off layers and layers of her royal armour and tossing them to the side while she worked at his coat, then his vest and shirt.

He smirked a bit when she pushed his shirt off of his body, her chemise and underclothes the only thing left clinging to her sandy skin. "My, my," he teased, "Someone is certainly eager."

"Shut up," she hissed, gasping when he began to fondle her lower half. "Avo, I detest you.."

"But you don't really mean that," he whispered, nipping at her ear. "You said he can't keep his hands off you, little seraph, but from how.. _responsive_ you are, I don't think you've allowed him the pleasure of really touching you, yes? Is our little Seraphina frigid to even her husband?"

She shook her head, whining and arching her back as his fingers found her most tender spot on her back. "I'm not," she breathed, closing her eyes as heat flooded her cheeks. "D-don't spread lies like that."

He smirked then, lifting her chemise up and off of her, followed quickly by her brassiere. She squirmed in slight discomfort from the cold air, and she opened her mouth to complain when she was cut off by his own, his warm hands gently kneading and pinching at her breasts, clouding her mind with his touching until she was nearly begging.

But nearly wasn't good enough for him.

Flipping her onto hands and knees, Reaver pulled down her panties and began caressing her sensitive flesh, smirking when she let out an obvious moan. "Who am I?" he nearly growled. "Say my name."

Her cheeks flushed, and she weakly stuttered out "R-Reaver," her voice barely a whisper. He growled once more, leaning over her and pressing his fingers into her. She let out a sharp cry, only remembering at the last moment to squeal his name. "Reaver!" She bucked her hips into his hand, moaning his name a few more times in hushed, fevered tones, spurring him to tease her harder, curling his gloved fingers into her g-spot and rubbing her to the edge.

Seraphina felt herself drawing close, panting and leaning as hard into the tycoon above her as she could. She felt the pressure inside her tighten, almost releasing before he pulled out his fingers completely, leaving her whining for him in confusion. She wanted him to continue, to pound her into the mattress until she couldn't remember what year it was, but he was slowly dressing himself, licking clean the fingertips of his gloves. She felt her rage building, and she was about to speak, before he shushed her gently.

"You have court in one hour," he whispered, smirking a bit. "You may wish to clean up before that, your Majesty."

Her face went red, and she turned away from him, swatting him away. "Leave me, then," she hissed, and he laughed, bowing out dramatically.

"Oh, come now," he purred, and she scoffed in response. "Don't be so sour, my dear; We'll see each other soon enough."

She threw a pillow at him, and he quickly ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him. She sighed, rubbing her face in frustration.

 _Avo have Mercy._

~o~o~o~o~

A/N: Sorry about that! I figured it would be a good idea to showcase Reaver's possessive nature in this chapter, but I didn't want their first time to be so early in the series; after all, she does harbour a grudge against him for all of his proposals in court, as well as another thing that will be revealed later! Reviews make me a happy king, so please don't forget to review! Also, after next week, I'll be considering plot suggestions from reviews, so once again, please please **_please_** leave me feedback!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I really needed to take a break from this story. A bit too sad, yknow? But now I'm back, and this chapter is extra long to compensate! Also, if anyone wants some sad music to listen to while reading, I usually write this stuff to "Cold" by Jorge Méndez.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 3 or Reaver

* * *

Chapter 3

Seraphina slumped back into her throne once her people began filtering out of the throne room, sighing and bringing her hands to her eyes, pressing absently to her eyelids, cold fingertips numbing the burn within them. She heard Hobson scuttle out, finally parting her fingers to see Reaver standing there, at which she jumped a bit. He was in his same spot, leaning on his cane and looking at her through his messy fringe. She felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight, and he grinned a bit at the flush that covered her cheeks.

"I do believe you've been dismissed," she sputtered, attempting to look stern as she scolded him. "If you're unhappy with the results of the court decision, I'm afraid my decision is final. The workers _will_ receive a pay raise, at your expense."

He sighed then, shaking his head. "It isn't the money I'm worried about," he said, tapping his cane on the red rug that ran from throne to door. "It's _you_ , your Majesty."

She scoffed then, crossing her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about," she sniffed, icy blue eyes glaring at him. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine doesn't refuse meals," he spat, and she was taken aback by the true anger in his eyes. She had seen him playful, frustrated, even annoyed, but she had never seen this sort of anger in him. He straightened up then, striding over to her and pushing her back into her throne when she moved to stand, pinching and pulling the fabric of her royal attire. Her face flushed a deep red as he held it nearly an inch from her skin, despite it having fit perfectly the very day of the attack. "You're becoming haggard, Seraphina. I'm not the only one who has noticed. Some of the people are wondering whether you're starving yourself, and the kitchen staff has debated simply not sending you meals, because you _refuse_ them all."

She looked up at him then, opening her mouth to speak before she looked away, ashamed of her foolishness. "What would you have me do, then?" she mumbled. "The food has no taste. I cannot force myself to do something my body obviously does not want."

He hissed then, tipping her chin up to look at him. "It isn't your body that refuses," he said softly. "It is your mind. You're associating everything good with that loss, and you have to stop. You're clinging too tightly to what is gone."

"Then I'm supposed to just accept it?" she asked, her voice cracking. "He was everything to me once I left, and.. and my children too.. I can't simply forget them.." Her voice grew softer with every word, until he had to strain to hear her. "Reaver, please.. just let me be.."

He sighed at that, letting her go and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I will not let you destroy yourself," he breathed, holding his hand out to her. "Come, let's get out of the castle for the day." He smiled gently at her, a tired look in his eyes as he studied her. Reluctantly, she agreed, taking his hand and gasping as she was swept up out of her throne and twirled around before he set her down on the ground, taking her hand and leading her to his carriage.

"What's all this?" she asked, glancing to him. "Did you plan this?"

He shook his head, smiling weakly and gesturing for her to get in. She did so, with his help, and he soon slid in beside her. "I thought, just now, perhaps you'd like to see my Manor not full of dancing Balverines."

She snorted at that, shaking her head. "I've seen it before," she said, smiling a little. "But, if you insist, I suppose I can humour you for a bit. Just have me back by supper or Logan will have your guts for garters."

He laughed a bit, shaking his head. "I think I'll keep you for as long as I please," he hummed, looking over to her with a smirk and moving closer. "Now, I don't believe I ever got to finish that little bit of fun earlier.."

She squeaked softly, her cheeks flushing bright red as he caught her around the waist and brought her close to him. "You brute," she laughed, "Can't you wait until we get somewhere less public?"

"I'll close the curtains if it really bothers you that much," he snickered, leaning in to kiss her neck when the carriage came to an abrupt stop. He rolled his eyes then, looking out and raising his brows upon seeing they were already there. He stepped out, grabbing her hips and carrying her on his shoulder into the large manor. She laughed then, and his expression softened, content just seeing her smile, seeing her forget her sadness for a moment. He set her down once they were inside, and she gazed up at him with the most loving look he'd ever seen her wear for him. His heart wrenched, and he cupped her cheek, feeling the softness of her sandy skin as he lost himself in that look.

"Reaver?" Her look turned concerned, and she reached up to touch his own cheek, startling him for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that," he laughed, "My little Seraph queen. Come now, I've got a surprise for you." He grinned at the excitement on her face; he'd always given her wonderful things before the revolution when he visited. "Sit right here," he instructed, bringing her to a settee, "And close your eyes. No peeking, my dear!"

She nodded, sitting and closing her eyes, listening as his footsteps faded away and inhaling the scent of the manor, which was mostly just clove cigars and Auroran incense. He approached again, and she smiled a bit.

"Open your mouth," he said softly, and she raised a brow. "It's nothing like that, come on." After a bit, she nodded, opening her mouth and nearly gasping when a familiar taste caused her eyes to fly open, quickly finding him and beginning to water.

"Honey cakes," she said softly, swallowing the small bit he'd given her. "You made me honey cakes…"

"Well, they are your favourites," he chuckled, tilting his head and sitting beside her. "Or, well, at least I hope they are. They are, aren't they?"

She nodded, smiling a bit and leaning into him, wiping salty tears from her eyes. "Yes," she breathed. "They are, I just… I didn't expect…"

"Didn't expect me to be so kind?" he inquired, laughing a bit when she nodded. "I can be considerate at times, my dear."

She snorted a bit, rolling her eyes and picking up another cake from the plate and taking a bite of it. When she finished, she yawned a bit, stretching out and leaning against the tycoon beside her.

"Sleepy?" he chuckled, smiling when she nodded and picking her up. "Well, then let us get you to bed, your Majesty."

Reluctantly, she nodded, allowing him to carry her off to his bedroom and cuddle under his sheets, stripping off her attire until she wore naught but her chemise. She flushed a bit under his hungry gaze, a bit surprised when he made no move to undress further than removing his outer layers and boots. She closed her eyes hesitantly, easily settling in against his warmth and slipping quickly into sleep.

Reaver sighed slowly once she was asleep, closing his eyes. The memories of the Shadow court replayed over and over in his head, the screams of those three sacrifices sending a shudder through his body. Seraphina shifted in her sleep, and he froze for a moment, making sure she stayed asleep before he closed his eyes once more, a single tear streaking through the heart drawn over his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: What is Reaver sorry for? Will Seraphina start eating normally? What past do they have together?! All these questions and more will be answered (quicker if you leave reviews)!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this one is so late, I had a rough time finding inspiration, and then when I did, I had to actually cut this one in half! The next chapter should be up on time, and I've got a good idea where the story is going to go for a while, so things should start falling into place normally! Mild adult content riddled throughout the chapter, and as always, I don't own Fable or Reaver.

* * *

" _Welcome."_

" _Welcome."_

" _Welcome."_

 _The words bit into Reaver's soul every time he heard them slip past the lips of the judges, even these hundreds of years later. Proudly, he straightened his posture, ignoring the weight of his sins pressing down upon him and his two willing sacrifices in the dank underground. "I would like to strike another bargain," he began, "On behalf of the-"_

" _Yes, yes," called one of the judges._

" _On behalf of the Hero Queen of Albion," hissed another._

" _The Shadow Court is not one for charity," chimed the third. "You have brought us a sacrifice in her name, but your immortality came at great cost. She must pay the blood toll as well."_

 _Reaver swallowed. He'd been afraid that would happen. "Whom will you take from her?" he asked, eying them warily._

" _One of her own blood," said the first._

" _Two whom she loves dearly," growled the second._

" _Three that she holds dear of heart," hissed the third Judge._

" _Names," Reaver growled. "Give me the_ names _of whom you are taking."_

 _There was a tense silence then. Reaver had never demanded anything from them. He swallowed then, keeping his gaze and stance steady._

" _Her husband and children," said the centre judge, an ugly grin splitting his black, ghostly face._

" _Do you still wish to strike this bargain?" cried the first, nearly giddy in tone._

 _Another long silence followed, laced with the shrieks of lesser shadows waging their war with his Queen, losing their lives quickly to her flames, ice, and swords._

" _I do."_

* * *

Reaver awoke from his dream, looking down to see Seraphina's form curled against him. He smiled a bit, remembering a time when she was terrified of him, never daring to get closer than he would bring her. He stroked her charcoal-black hair gently, so as not to wake her, as he gazed, almost reverently, at her sleeping form. His fingertips traced along her skin, and he started slightly upon feeling the warm moisture of a tear on his thumb.

 _A bad dream, then._ He sighed slightly, shifting to pull her closer and cradling the back of her head. Moments later, her arms snaked up around his neck, holding tightly to him as if he were the last thing keeping her on the Earth. Softly, he shushed her sobs, guilt wracking his heart as he knew he was to blame. Tipping her chin up to meet his gaze, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, slightly surprised when she responded, eagerly no less. He did not stop to ponder it, however, going into the nearly clockwork mechanisms of ravishing her mouth. He turned her over, gently, laying her on her back as his tongue plundered her mouth, seeking her own and drawing several small moans and whimpers from her. His hands wandered her body, sliding under her chemise and gliding over her bare skin. He felt her body tense under him then, and to his confusion, she pushed him away, their lips separating reluctantly.

"Forgive me if I'd like to walk today," she laughed. "And you've work to do, Reaver, implementing that pay raise on the working class."

He rolled his eyes then, rolling off of her and going to dress himself once more, briefly re-doing the heart over his cheekbone while Seraphina collected her clothing and dressed herself. "If I may, I really don't see why the buggers deserve such luxuries," he mumbled. "You yourself spent some time working, and you raised the money to.. replenish the treasury."

"I was the best at my craft," she said nonchalantly, "Not to mention that you're running factories, which is an entirely different type of work. There's much more risk involved."

He shrugged then, glancing over to her. "Will you be accompanying me?" he asked, a slight smirk on his lips. "I saw how empty your schedule is, my dear, so don't try and tell me you're too busy."

Her face heated slightly then, and she frowned, finally relenting after a long silence. "I suppose I shall," she mumbled. "Let's go, then-"

"Not so fast," he purred, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her back when she went to exit the room. "We're not going anywhere until we've eaten something, and I'm not going to let you go until I feel you've eaten enough. Alright?"

She pursed her lips at that, nodding a bit and sitting down on the bed. "I assume we'll be taking it in your ostentatious dining hall?" she sighed, shooting him a slight glare.

"But of course," he grinned, walking to her and placing his arms on either side of her, effectively boxing her in. "Unless, of course, you wish to take it in here? I'm sure I could arrange it…"

She laughed then, tilting her head and pursing her lips. "Don't push your luck," she said softly, her eyelids fluttering as his lips ghosted over hers, almost touching, yet never fully brushing over hers. She opened her mouth to speak once more, but he silenced her with an urgent kiss, watching as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I don't want to talk anymore," he rasped, leaning his forehead against hers. "Come, let's go eat."

Seraphina's eyes studied his face for a bit until finally, she sighed, nodding and pecking his lips once more before they both rose, heading to the large, ornate hall.

* * *

Once Reaver made sure Seraphina had eaten a good enough amount, the two set off in yet another carriage, this one headed straight for Bowerstone Industrial, and Seraphina gazed out the windows, nibbling lightly on her lip. "Am I expected to simply stand by in your factories?" she asked wearily. "I mean, as much as I do love seeing the people getting the pay they deserve, I don't think that the two of us being together at all times is really the best thing for my reputation…"

He scoffed in response, looking as though she had just slapped him. "Well, I am certainly not holding you to me," he said, though his grip on his cane tightened. "Feel free to go wherever you wish, your Majesty."

Seraphina frowned a bit. Why the sudden change in attitude? He'd been nothing but supportive earlier, and she shook her head at his spontaneously cold demeanour. Who was she to try and understand Reaver's mood swings? Even the most dedicated psychologist probably couldn't riddle that man out.

She stepped out of the carriage once they arrived, making a point to go straight for the orphanage, the one place she was fairly sure he would never go. As expected, he did not follow, and she made her way through the halls and rooms, smiling at the children playing and gossiping. Her heart, however, wrenched as she entered a certain room. It had been refurbished, the floors refinished and the wallpapers redone, but Seraphina knew. This room was where she had adopted her second son, Paddy, with Vincent reluctantly in tow.

Tears flooded her eyes as the memories came rushing back to her, all the scraped knees, bloody noses and sleepless nights choking her, invading her mind like siege weapons against a shack. She clamped her hand over her mouth, backing up a bit before she collapsed into a chair, her frail body shaking with silent sobs as she buried her face in her hands. Soon, children flocked to her, offering her their toys, and she took them into her arms and hugged them, feeling as though they might crumble away if she held too tightly. These children knew her loss, far deeper than she herself, and, ironically, it became to her, that day, the one place she could forget the pain of death.

* * *

I wasn't sure about some of this, such as where to put Reaver's flashback/dream, but I feel like anywhere but the beginning would have been a bit too odd. Anyways, please review and follow, tell your friends, etc. I really love it when people give me feedback on my stuff! Also, I feel like Reaver is getting a bit out of character, so if there's anything (no really, ANYTHING) you guys want to see, let me know and I'll do my best to put it in!


End file.
